A Twist in the Tale
by Reiven
Summary: Kai/Yuriy. The Bladebreakers are being killed off one by one, now Kai is the only one left. Identities will be revealed. Beware! Multiple deaths, retardedness, extreme perversion and Yuriy in leather pants.


**Disclaimer:** As Usual™

You have been warned.

**A Twist in the Tale.**

* * *

The hair on the back of their necks stood on end. A chill ran up their spine as the shrill shriek filled the air around them, before it was suddenly cut off … then there was only silence.

"Kyoujo …" Takao sighed, defeated. The realization that the murderer had gotten to his friend was overwhelming, "they got … the Chief," he whispered before balling his fist and punching the wall behind him with all his might.

"This is no time to dwell on that, Takao!" Kai growled at him, "we have to get away from here as soon as possible, before we too, fall to the same fate."

"How can you be so heartless, Kai?" Takao retorted, "The Chief is _dead_, and you don't even care!"

"I care, Takao, just not for him. That boy's had his due time fated since the first time we got here."

"Guys …" Max said quietly.

"Everyone was right about you, Kai, you are a bastard!"

"Takao!" Rei tried interject before the fight could escalate, but he received as much recognition as Max.

"Guys …" Max repeated, a little more frantically.

"I'm a bastard, huh, Takao? You don't even have a mother!"

"Kai!" Rei was shocked at Kai's words.

"Guys!"

"What!" Takao and Kai looked at Max with narrowed eyes.

"What is it, Max?" Rei said in a more subdued way.

"I …" Max trailed off and turned his back to them.

The three Bladebreakers gasped at the sight.

Max had a thirty-centimeters long, Rambo knife sticking out his back. He hiccoughed before collapsing forward onto the floor … _dead!_

Rei, Takao and Kai screamed, running in the opposite direction of the now deceased Max.

When they reached an empty broom closet, they threw themselves inside and shut the door tightly behind them. Panting, they were forced to rethink their plan. Kyoujo and Max were dead. The Bladebreakers were left with only three members and neither of them knew how to get out of the eerie hotel.

"What are we going to do?" Takao whined, "We're all going to die! I'm going to die … I'm too young to die!" he bawled, "I'm too good-looking to die! And I'm going to die without even getting my last meal!" tears poured down his face in streams.

Kai stared at his teammate with half-moon eyes before whispering to Rei, "Are you sure we can't give him to the killer?"

"Kai," Rei said slowly, "he is our teammate … besides, there's still a chance we can get out of here and … let's just think of him as a backup plan," he had an evil glint in his eye, "when all else fails, use Takao."

Kai raised an eyebrow and unconsciously took a step away from the closet-maniacal Rei. "Yeah …" he turned his back to Rei and looked at the closed door, not noticing that the wall behind Rei was slowly being pushed open and a gloved hand reached out of the crack.

Kai was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't realize when the hand had covered Rei's mouth and pulled him into the wall, disappearing from sight as the secret entrance closed shut once again.

"Oh yeah, Rei," a calmed down Takao turned to tell Rei something when he noticed that he wasn't there, "Rei?"

Kai heard Takao's questioning voice and turned around, confirming his suspicions; Rei had been caught by the killer. "Damnit!" he swore, "I guess it's just you and me left, Takao."

"Oh joy," Takao said sarcastically.

"No time to let your actions be deterred by the happiness in your heart, Takao, we have to get out of here," Kai retorted with sarcasm dripping from his every word.

Whatever was about to be said next was cut short by the loud, agonized shout of the voice they recognized as belonging to Rei, before it stopped. Rei was _dead_.

"Then there were two, ne?" Kai said nervously.

"You do realize, Kai, that now it's about survival of the fittest."

"That I do, that's why I know I will get though this, if it were survival of the _fattest_, I wouldn't be as sure, though."

"Haha, always the funny man, Kai."

Without another word spoken between then, they threw open the door and ran as fast as they could to the elevators.

"Up ahead! Our key to freedom!"

Takao stopped first when they reached the elevator; pushing the button 'down' he waited until the number on the display showed the floor they were currently on and the doors slid open. He was just about to rush in, when he realized.

"There's no elevator!" he looked down into eternal darkness of the shaft, "Phew," he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "good thing I stopped in time. Otherwise … splat!"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you, Takao, never use the elevator in an emergency. Especially when we're in a hotel with no electricity and yet, the elevator seems to be working."

"I guess you're right," Takao still had his eyes glued to the inside of the hollow elevator shaft.

"Of course I am. I'm Kai after all," he smirked.

Takao opened his mouth to say something when he felt and hand on his back, pushing him into the shaft. He turned around just into to see the smirking face of Kai and his hand held out, as he fell back. Time seemed to slow down and the only thing that crossed Takao's mind was, '_It was Kai …_'

There was a loud thud and silence. Takao was _dead_.

Kai looked down the pitch-black shaft with glee before he started laughing … and laughing. "They're dead! They're all dead! I've done it. I've succeeded in defeating the Bladebreakers! I did it!"

"Yes …" an eerie voice appeared suddenly out of nowhere, "You did it," the owner stepped forward the faint glow of the moonlight that shone in through the crack in the ceiling cast a luminous shadow over him. One-step … two-step … he emerged.

"Didn't I tell you it would work … Kyoujo?"

The smallest member of the now disbanded Bladebreakers stepped closer to Kai, a smirk on his face as his eye glinted with evilness from beneath his long bangs.

"Or should I say … _Hiromi _…" Kai smirked as 'Kyoujo' tore off his mask to reveal the billowing brunette hair of the one and only Hiromi Tachibana.

"Of course. I knew you would be right, Kai-chan, you're always right," Hiromi walked forward and circled her hand around his neck, inching her face closer to him.

"Yes … I am Kai after all," Kai smirked. He circled his left hand around her waist, lifted her up off of her feet -

Hiromi giggled, "Oh, Kai -"

and threw her down the elevator shaft, alongside Takao. A similar 'thud' resounded.

Hiromi was _dead_.

Kai snickered, "Foolish woman. As if I would ever fall for a girl … I've had enough experience with those scumbag Fangirls."

"But Kai, you know no woman or man can resist your charm and good-looks."

"I know … just like you, ne," Kai turned to the new voice, "Yuriy?"

Yuriy stepped out of the shadows as dramatically as Hiromi had just seconds earlier. His normal orange and white jumpsuit was down exchanged for a tight pair of black leather pants and a long sleeved, black turtle neck sweater. His army boots made a thumping noise on the ground with every step he took. "You know me too well, Kai," he purred and cuddled closer to Kai's chest.

"I thought only Rei purred," Kai raised an amused eyebrow.

"Well, he thought me a few trick right before I snuffed him out."

"So, earlier," Kai looked mildly surprised, "Why, Rei. I never thought him to be the screaming type."

"People can surprise you, Kai," he looked directly into Kai's crimson eyes with his own icy-blues, "C'mon, let's get out of here. This stench of dead bodies is irritating my skin. I need to exfoliate."

"By all means."

As the two of them made their way down the dark hallways, Kai reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a Nokia 3650. Punching in the numbers, he held the phone close to his ear.

_Ring, ring … _

_Ring, ring … _

Yuriy could hear the ringing tone even from where he stood.

After a few moments, someone picked up.

"_Hello …" _

"This is Kai. The good news; job's done."

_"Really? That is indeed good news, jolly good …" _

"I even threw in that irritating woman, no charge."

_"How considerate of you. Well then, my boy. The cheque will be on the way and I hope you two have fun in Hawaii. Try the Pina Colada, it's heavenly and I'll be in touch." _

_Click._

Kai hung up the phone.

"Interesting call."

"You heard it?"

"Of course, pretty good speakers you have on that baby," Yuriy looked at Kai's phone, "By the way, Kai, how exactly are you going to explain to the old man about what happened to the Bladebreakers?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you hear?" he looked at Yuriy's expression; "I just did."

"Eh?" Yuriy's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

**x-x**

'_That's one problem down, one more to go …_' Stanley Dickinson hung up the phone, '_I never did like those Bladebreakers. Annoying bunch of twats they were, the lot of them_,' he walked over to the standing mirror that stood near the veranda where he untied his bathrobe before letting it slip to the ground in a heap.

He stood unmoving in front of the mirror for a long minute, "Stanley Dickinson … you are one sexy beast!" he said aloud and smirked, "Of course I am, but not quite as sexy as you, Voltaire-sama!" he said in a high-pitched voice. He reached one stubby hand behind his head to scratch the back of his neck. Bit by bit, it seemed, that his skin seemed to be peeling off.

He grabbed a handful of his own hair and began pulling it, hard. With much effort, his hair started to come out, then his skin. His face was contorted beyond recognition before the whole skin of his head came of, it reflected in the mirror and showed the greying and wrinkled face of … Voltaire Hiwatari; Kai's infamously perverted grandfather.

"Phew, that mask is one heck of a heat bag," he wiped his sweaty face with his hand, "now …" he smirked towards at the mirror, "Time to take care of the second problem before my ultimate world domination plan."

He turned around dramatically as the thunder clapped in the background and the frequent bolts of lightning shone in the sky behind him. He smirked evilly as he surveyed his prey bound spread-eagle on the bed with a thick white gag in his mouth.

"The time has some …" he chuckled, "the voices have spoken, and they say," his chuckle turned into a cackle, "Give yourself to me," be began laughing loudly as the thunder clapped in the background, "Boris Balkov!"

Boris' eyes grew round as the famed Voltaire also known by his prison mates as Man-eater Hiwatari, closed in on him, an evil grin on his face. The pitiful man shook his head frantically, tears pouring down his face when Man-eater Hiwatari was just inches away from him.

Thunder clapped in the background.

"_Fhooooooo!" _

* * *

**Owari.**

Hope you lot aren't _too_ traumatized o.O I hold no blame for that, I warned you.

Review.


End file.
